onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kid Pirates
Crewbox Hmmm, I like this arc, lots of new characters and lots to do here ;). Anyhow, here is my humble Opinion on crews on this wikia. First, they ALL need a info box as soon as they are here... considering I created there pages (all right... it was more copy-paste, change crewmembers names and the rest you guys did *hmmm, never mind you guys did all the work, I just created them -_-*) but I'm still thinking about the Colors needed for this Crew. I would be more then welcome to try and design these new crew-pages but heck, if everyone has a suggestion. Please do :). This is what I have now in code This is how it looks like | jname=麦わら海賊団| rname=??????| ename=Kid Pirates| first=Chapter 498| ship=???????| bounty= 477,000,000| |}} The reason I chosen for this Blue and Red is because according to wikipedia on the William Kid page (which the Crew Captain was named after) has a picture him wearing a red scarf around him (or something like that)... which I think their main color will be red. (much like the Straw Hats have Yellow and Red. I guess with these Pirates the colors Red and Blue may be the best one. But the only thing I can know for SURE is when Oda colors his crew. Also, still thinking about the Jolly Roger, it didn't make an appearance, but can I just leave it like that? I say let it there and if the Jolly Roger of this crew shows up you just upload the picture. Kraken 15:21, 29 April 2008 (UTC) :Leave the image like that... When one comes up, we can click on that and add it via that dead link. Easier then clicking the side, you don't have to edit the page to add it as well. One-Winged Hawk 19:29, 29 April 2008 (UTC) : Just wanna say that green-blue is kinda iritating New Babylon 20:42, 29 April 2008 (UTC) ::Agreed, green-blue is kinda annoying. So I just make it Red-White and if it's later better it can always be changed later. I don't know why I chosen blue afterall. Thanks to person adding the japanese name. Kraken 09:45, 30 April 2008 (UTC) Kinda looks like Shank's colors. Maybe waiting for Oda's official coloring of Kid may help stuff out.Mugiwara Franky 09:48, 30 April 2008 (UTC) Jolly Roger Where did the Kid Pirates' Jolly Roger came from? I must have missed it, even though I did read each and every chapter carefully. Yatanogarasu 19:35, 14 December 2008 (UTC) Where is it? I can't even find it so for now I will earse the information about the Jolly Roger until we get the proof. This is why no one likes the wikia Joekido 07:35, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Well atleast it's better than wikipedia itself. I will admit, there are times where I just want to write something that I feel so strongly about, but don't because it's just pure speculation (half the time i'm right though). I don't go to other forums though because majority of the regular editors/contributers here actually seem to be the only people on the internet who know what they're talking about!--Kingluffy1 12:12, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Total Bounty About total bounty of this and majority of other pirate crews: it was not evidently stated and there may be unknown members with bounties, so the sum in the infobox is indeed only the lower limit of total bounty. Then i think we should change it everywhere (except Strawhats and maybe some other exceptional cases) from " ..." to "not less than ..." or "min. ..." Ruxax 11:55, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Jolly Roger: Part 2 Ehm.. I wanna ask if anyone of you can find that this Jolly Roger is the actual Jolly Roger of them.. As far as I remember it was on a member's belt.. But that doesnt mean its their Jolly Roger.. So.. Whats up with that?? I think it was on someone's shirt around the same time as it was seen on the belt. If not at Sabaody then maybe the scene in the New World. 22:03, October 24, 2011 (UTC) So in two people? If its on several people then ok.. But if its only in one its not okay :D.. Cause we cant take personal clothes as a Jolly Roger of the whole crew.. Jolly Roger: Part 3 Yeah, I know this is a bit late, but I stongly believe the section about the crew's secondary Jolly Roger needs to be removed. The main reason being that it hasn't been confirmed. Apparently, people thought is was their Jolly Roger because it is worn by Wire, however looking at the design that Wire's wearing and at the image of the Jolly Roger on the page, they don't even look the same. Maybe in the future if it's ever shown on their ship's sails or if the crew has it on their clothes, tattooed on their bodies, etc, it can be re-added. Until confirmation, though, it should be removed. CoyotePirates (talk) 23:34, February 27, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, I agree. 00:49, February 28, 2015 (UTC) I also agree. 04:30, February 28, 2015 (UTC) The Kid pirates jolly roger is the one Wire has on his clothing, and the guy with the sunglasses got on his belt as well. Not to mention it was used on a One Piece event which depicted the crew´s JRs (Can´t remember which one tho). It´s a smiley face with a stitched up mouth and 8 or 9 spikes. The one currently in use is Kid´s PERSONAL jolly roger. 07:50, March 10, 2015 (UTC) The crew's secondary Jolly Roger is used in the Databooks.--Capitán Noot (talk) 20:08, April 24, 2015 (UTC) Also, the volume 74 sbs which was the newest jolly roger, specifies it´s KID´s personal JR. 18:57, May 28, 2015 (UTC) It doesn't. 20:37, May 28, 2015 (UTC) It DOES. I have the copy, it says it´s Kid´s JR and not the KP one. 06:36, May 29, 2015 (UTC) The data books aren't written by Oda and have contained wrong information before. And just because it has appeared on merchandise and such doesn't make it canon. A good example is with Franky's personal jolly roger, how they decided to create one for him until Oda drew his official one, in which case the one Oda drew started being used. As for the SBS thing, of course it's Kid's personal jolly roger. All the crews' jolly rogers are their captain's personal jolly rogers. And I was well aware of it appearing on Wire, as for the guy in the sunglasses, I wasn't able to find it, even after looking through all the chapters the crew appears in. It appearing on one person's clothing isn't enough to qualify it as a secondary jolly roger as it could just be a random design, or the wearer's personal jolly roger. As stated before, if it appears again on the ship's sails, more crew members, etc, it can be re-added.CoyotePirates (talk) 13:09, July 3, 2015 (UTC)